ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
For Failure Such as this No Punishment is Too Great
Notes This is when episodes begin to become consecutive, they come one after the other with no part one and part two. We also endulge into Kain, and this episode is crucial to shape the rest of the show. Prologue Two Baltan Dominion soldiers dragged Kain down a long hallway into a room filled with high ranking Dark Legionnaires. The Darkness One, Shomus Cyyr (From the Civil War) and Falx Knox (Chieftain of the Temperors) Sat on thrones in the center. ThDarkness One: Supreme Commander Kain, World Destroyer, tasked with the death of Ultraman Zach. Kain: Tell me Hierarchs, why am i being judged over Guts or Magma? The Darkness One: Because you survived. Opening Theme Songs from Ultraman Zach Chapter I Kain: Survived? The Darkness One: Yes, Supreme Commander Kain were you not aware that you were the only Legionnaire to survive Zach? Kain: I was not informed. The Darkness One: Falx, strip him of his armor. Falx Knox stepped toward Kain and yanked off his helmet and other armor parts. two baltans took Kain's Dark Blades (Blades that are on the side of Kains arms, like Mebius' Mebium Blade) and handed them to the Hierarchs. The Darkness One: Thank you legionnaires. The Darkness One: Kain you have been tried with failure to eliminate a high value target. Shomus: What is the opinion of the High Council? the councilers began yelling at each other, some saying Kain made the right choice to retreat (Though he didnt, Zach turned him to Ultra form again) and some saying he was a coward. Then one counciler yelled louder than the rest Counciler: Hey! It was Heresy! The others began to agree. The Darkness One: Quiet down everyone, quiet down. The Darkness One: Its seems the council has decided that your acts were deliberate and heretical. The Darkness One: And those whom are known as heretics will be branded as heretics and will be shamed for their unzealous actions. Chapter II Same Day as Magma's Master Plan EDF HQ (Destroyed) John: Where are Jose and Charles? Amy: You sent them to the hangar. John: Grab Donald, lets go The remaining members went to the hangar. Max: No signs of life. Caboose: Maybe they went away to become fish. Amy: That was weak Caboose. John: We should check the water in case they both fell. Amy: Why do you always side with him!? John: I didnt say look for fish that look like Charles or Jose did I? Amy: Hmph. They got into the sub (From episode 3) and searched. Max: It's weird seeing NYC with fish all around. John: I know. Donald: Stop, look! A sinkhole! Amy: Why is the sinkhole glowing? Caboose: It wants to welcome us. Amy: Dear God Caboose you are so dumb, its not even funny to readers anymore I bet. They went deeper into the hole. Chapter III Two baltans dragged Kain to a overlook, where all Legionnaires could see him. The baltans tied him to a wall with energy ropes. Falx: You've drawn quite a crowd! Kain: If they came to see me beg, they will be disappointed. Falx: Hmph. A large torch came out of the ground and Falx grabbed it. Falx pressed the Molten hot coals on Kain's body. After a few seconds Kain began to, not scream, but yell in pain. Hours later... The burn marks had cooled, but Kain had been branded as a Heretic. Two Temperors dragged Kain past a bunch of prison cells. Falx: This one isn't meant for normal Jails, the hierarchs have something special in mind. Temperor 1 looked at a cell filled with cannibalistic Aliens. Temperor 1: why not throw him in with this lot, they could use the meat. Temperor 2: Them? What about us? His flesh is seared just the way i like it. Falx: Quiet! You two sound like grunts fresh off the teat! They walked into a large room filled with tombs. The Darkness One: Falx leave with your Temperors. Falx: But i thought... The Darkness One: Go! Falx: Yes Noble one. the Temperors left. The Darkness One: Do you know where we are? Kain: The Mausoleum of The Zealots. The Darkness One: Quite So. Kain: Even on my knees I do not belong in their presence. The Darkness One: We know you are no Heretic. Shomus: This is the true face of Heresy. A hologram appeared of Commander Shen Rtas (From the Civil War) Kain: How am I to fight this heretic, I can no longer command ships or lead troops into battle. The Darkness One: Not as you are, no, but become the Zealot you will be free with my blessing. Kain: what of the council? The Darkness One: The Council wanted you executed and your corpse paraded through the city. Shomus: The tasks you will undertake are treacherous, suicidal, you will die, the council will have their corpse. A capsule with ancient Zealot armor hovered down and steps came out of it as it opened. Kain stepped up and put the helmet on. Kain: Wht would you have your Zealot do? Chapter IV A dropship headed for a space station near Earth. Kain was in the dropship with a squad of Baltans. The commander walked up to Kain. Commander: Let me make this clear Zealot, These are my Baltans their lives matter to me, yours does not. Kain looked him sternly in the eyes. Kain: That makes two of us. Commander: Men, we will be facing the Rebel enemy that has plagued Planet R for the last 3 years. Today we will kill their leader and reclaim our home for the Baltan Dominon! Baltans: Yes Commander Mero! Mero: On the blood of our fathers, on the blood of our sons, we swear to protect our Tsar! Baltans: Even to our dying breath! They landed on the station. they slaughtered the initial wave of Baltans and headed to the door. Kain: Locked. Mero: (Sarcasm) No. Really! A dominion Soldier walked over and hacked the door. They moved in and killed the guards. Mero: Zealot, we need to get to the hangar downstairs and open the door so Falx and the Temperors can get through. Kain: Alright, let's go. They pushed through rebels until they made it to the elevator leading to the Hangar. Mero we'll stay here, go on Zealot. Get Falx in here. Kain left without a response. He opened the elevator doors and it went to the hangar. Kain cut a guard in half, and brutally (and easily) theothers. he opened the doors. the Temperors and Kain searched every room,killing anyone who got in their way. they finally made it to the heretic's command room Falx: This is your kill. He said in a grim tone. Kain looked at him then entered. Kain took his blades out. he ran toward the heretic and leaped to stab him. Shen shot Kain in thechest. Shen jumped on Kain and pinned him down. Kain stabbed him chest. Shen punched the Zealot. Shen threw Kain into the wall and blasted him. Shen: The Baltans are blind Zealot! I will make them see. He pressed a button and a Gattling gun rose out of the ground He blasted at Kain and Kain dodged. Kain leaped forward and used the Kellium Shot. Shen fell to the ground. Suddenly Kain was knocked aside by Falx. Kain: What! I had him! He was my responsibility! Falx: Was your responsibility Kain looked down to see a gaping sinkhole. Falx took his hammer and knocked Kainin the hole. Chapter V Kain, completely coincidentally, had fallen through space and into flooded New York City. Meanwhile, the EDF had other problems while traveling through the depths of the sinkhole. Amy: Uh, why are there, like, bubbles on the walls? John looked outside. John: They look like frog eggs or something. Suddenly the top hatch of the sub opened. A Zettonian fell in. It didnt move, just layed there. Max went up to look at it. Max: Body's cold, its dead. Amy: Question, then how the hell did it open the hatch? Max lifted up the corpse. Max: What the... The Zettonian had some sort of fleshy, infection all over its right side. Max dropped it in shock. Meanwhile, the unconsious Kain had made a huge dent in the city streets. Suddenly a large tentacle burst out of the same sinkhole the EDF were in and pulled him down. (How else can i fix a plothole?) Back in the sinkhole: They all just stared at the infected corpse. Max: Uh, what do we do. Donald: I dont know... Donald: I dare you to go touch it Caboose. Caboose began to walk toward the body. John: No Caboose! The Zettonian jerked. It jumped up. John grab your weapons! It was too late. The Zettonian grabbed Amy and knocked her out with one punch. John: Caboose! It just knocked out Amy, how does that make you feel? Caboose: Uh, I feel fine.. why? John: Just punch it! Caboose: Ok... Caboose grabbed it and punched it. It's head burst into large chunks. The body was still fighting. John: What the... It one hit KO'd John. Max ran over to grab his Photon Assault Rifle. The body grabbed Caboose by the neck. Donald blsted the Zettonian's arm off. Donald: Uh, I think it's still dead! Max: It's a zombie?!?! It kicked Caboose into the wall, knocking him out. Max: There goes our strongman. Donald blasted the Zettonian again in the shoulder. The arm was holding on by a thread. Max took the assault rifle and just shot it everywhere on the body. The Zettonian wouldn't die. The Zettonian whacked Donald with its arm. It grabbed Caboose and slammed him onto Donald, knocking him out. Max raised the Zach Ring and transformed. Zach was outside the Sub now, and the Zettonian had somehow enlarged itself (dont overthink it, it just happened) The Zettonian whacked at Zach, but Zach just blasted it with the Gallium Ray and it exploded. Zach turned around to see a giant tenticle wrapping him up. Chapter VI Zach awoke, he looked over to see the sub, where his friends were waking up too. He was still wrapped in a tentacle, but was being dragged into a large opening. The tentacle held up Zach and the sub. Amy: What is that? A giant creature, like Beryudora big, turned around. Creature: I? I am a monument, to all your sins Zach looked up to see Kain, also tangled in tentacles, struggling to get free. It brought him next to Zach and in front of the creature. Zach: Relax, I'd rather not piss this thing off. Kain: Demon. The creature brought Zach close to itself. Creature: This one is but machine and nerve, and has its mind concluded. It then brought Kain forward. Creature: This one is but flesh and faith, and is the more deluded. Kain: Kill me or release me parasite, but do not waste my time with talk! Creature: There is much talk, and I have listened, through rock and metal and time! Creature: Now I shall talk! And you shall listen! It rose up the infected Alien Magma, and some sort of robot. Robot: Hello, I am 7761 Red Light, the monitor of Nebula M78 Magma: And I, am Magma... a soldier for the high... hierarch... of the Darkness! 7761: An Ultra? Here? We have much to do! Communications must be restored with the Land of Light if we are to control this outbreak! Magma: Stay where you are! Nothing can be done until the Dark Master's sermon is complete! 7761: Not true. Magma: Of all the objects that are in this universe, none are as worthless as these machines, they know nothing of the Salvation! 7761: And you know nothing about containment! You have shown complete disregard for even the most basic protocals! Creature: This one's containmet, and this one's salvation, are the same. Your hierarchs have promised you freedom from a doomed existance. Yet you will find no salvation with the Darkness. Zach: This thing is right, the Darkness is evil, your Hierarchs are making a big mistake. Creature: Those who fight the Darkness know what they fight. Do not mistake their intent. Or all shall perish. Kain: Your Ignorance has already had me branded and tortured. You will not harm another soldier of Darkness. Creature: If you will not hear the truth, then I will show it to you. It looked at Zach. Creature: You will search one likely spot. It looked at Kain Creature: And you will search another. Creature: Fate had us meet as foes, but the Darkness will make us brothers! It teleported Zach and Kain away. Next Episode Preview: Wrath of TemperorCategory:Brian Haughton Kain: Put down the key Falx. Falx: And disobey the hierarchs!? Kain: There are things about the Darkness, even the hierarchs dont understand. John: And if you wanna keep your brains inside your head, drop the key! Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes